Brandine
|image = File:Brandine Menu.png |imagewidth = 48 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Brandine Spuckler |Row 2 title = Events |Row 2 info = Valentine's Day 2014 Event Valentine's Day 2015 Event Terwilligers 2015 Event Monorail 2015 Event Valentine's 2017 Promotion County Fair 2017 Event Valentine's 2018 Promotion Moe's Ark 2018 Event Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event Simpsons Babies 2019 Event |Row 3 title = Level required |Row 3 info = 5 |Row 4 title = Cost |Row 4 info = 100 |Row 5 title = Number of jobs |Row 5 info = 6+2 |Row 6 title = Premium character? |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Limited time? |Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Oddballs }} Brandine Spuckler is a premium, limited time, character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out who was released with the Valentine's Day 2014 Event. She is a unique character, as she can be set on jobs to unlock other characters. She was re-released on February 12, 2015, as part of the Valentine's Day 2015 Event, May 21, 2015, during Act 3 of the Terwilligers 2015 Event, August 16, 2015, during Act 1 of the Monorail 2015 Event, September 13, 2017, for the County Fair 2017 Event and August 7, 2019, as part of the Simpsons Babies 2019 Event. She returned on February 8, 2017 during the Valentine's 2017 Promotion as a possible prize in the Date Night Mystery Box. She returned on February 12, 2018 during the Valentine's 2018 Promotion. She was again possible prize in the Date Night Mystery Box. She also returned on August 1, 2018 during the Moe's Ark 2018 Event. She was a possible prize in the Zoo Gift Shop Mystery Box. She returned on January 23, 2019 during the Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event once again as a prize in the Date Night Mystery Box. About Brandine and Cletus are both stereotypical representatives of so-called “trailer trash.” Brandine and Cletus were married by Homer despite the fact that they are oft-insinuated to be related (siblings, cousins, each other's parents, and aunt/uncle), once noted when she said to Cletus, "You are the most wonderful husband, and son, I ever had," as well as when she complained they should kiss in front of her parents and Cletus said, "They's my parents too.". It is also implied that she was divorced four times prior to her marriage to Cletus. Jobs Dialogue When Sent on Birth Another Spuckler Task Trivia * Brandine's 90d task Birth Another Spuckler, which, when completed, awards the player with a new character, can be skipped for 30 Donuts. The task can only be completed 3 times (giving a new character each time). It is also, by far, the longest task of any character. Gallery File:Brandine Del Roy.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Brandineunlock.png| 's unlock screen. File:Brandine and Cletus.png| with Cletus. File:Simpson, Cletus e Brandine Spuckler.png| pregnant in the episode Lisa Goes Gaga. File:BrandineDefending.jpg| defending Springfield from terrorists. File:BrandineBirth.jpg| birthing another Spuckler. Category:Valentine's Day 2014 Event Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Oddballs Category:Valentine's Day 2015 Event Category:Parents Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Monorail 2015 Event Category:Adults Category:Premium Female Category:Kooks Category:County Fair 2017 Event Category:Item Factory Category:Terwilligers 2015 Event Category:Valentine's 2018 Promotion Category:Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event Category:Moe's Ark 2018 Event Category:Valentine's 2017 Promotion Category:Simpsons Babies 2019 Event